Sleep Deprivation
by WellThatWasInteresting
Summary: On a Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Frosted Flakes

I clucked my tongue in disgust as my older brother slurped down his morning cereal. Much to my dismay, he had a friend over. Two of them. I could barely take one brother without his stupid friends spending every waking moment of their spare time here.

"Ugh. Okay, seriously Mark. Could you be anymore primitive?" I asked, scrunching my nose.

"Nope," he replied through a mouthful of Frosted Flakes, "All guys are cavemen, right Derek?"

"Uh huh..." Derek mumbled. His eyes were unfocussed as he stared at the flakes of cereal floating in his bowl.

"God Mark, how many hours of sleep did you guys get?"

"Oh. I don't know. I stopped looking at the clock after six." he raised his head from his bowl to glance at the stove clock behind him.

"WOO! TWO HOURS! NEW RECORD, MAN!" he raised his hand toward Derek in a high-five motion. To my delight, Derek chose to leave him hanging, his eyes glassing over from the sleep deprivation.

I took this time to notice the brilliant blue color of Derek's eyes. Cobalt blue with gray flecks. Hmm. Ok, enough Meredith. No thinky about the brother's good-looking friend. Pft. Good-looking was quite an understatement. Derek's hair was curly, thick, and raven-black. His hair was the type that begged to have fingers run through it. Maybe even _my_ fingers...he had just a hint of facial hair around his jaw line and up his cheeks. His nose was crooked, like it had been broken and healed wrong.

I hadn't noticed that I'd been openly staring at Derek, chewing on my lip while thinking about him, until I saw those dark pools of blue staring back into greens ones. He blinked slowly and one side of his mouth turned up in a smirk as I snapped my head to the side, blushing furiously. Mark noticed this and looked at Derek, who had gone back to contemplating his bowl of cereal.

I refused to even look in Derek's general direction for the rest of breakfast, even though I could feel his eyes on me every once-in-a-while.

"So Meredith, how's sophomore year treating you?"I looked up at the mention of my name to find Derek looking at me questioningly.

"Er...good I guess. The teachers are more brutal...but I guess you already knew that." my voice trailed off at the end of my sentence. Stupid stupid, of course he knew that. Derek and Mark were juniors, fresh out of sophomore year.

"Eh, yeah I thought they were. But you're smart. You'll do great, I'm sure." he ended his sentence with what I'm SURE was a wink. A wink. Derek Shepherd winked at me...first he actually strikes up a full conversation-not that we hadn't had a few before, it was safe to say I was more comfortable with him than my brother's other friends-then he winks! But I'm getting too worked up. He probably just had something in his eye. Or maybe he has a twitch. Yep. A twitch, I'll bet that's what it was.

Mark interrupted my thoughts by announcing he was going out to his truck in search of his cell phone. He walked out without his keys. Moron.

"So do you always stare at sleep deprived guys or are you just trying to mix things up?" Derek asked casually, a small smirk playing on his lips.

My mind went blank in embarrassment and what I'm fairly sure is absolute horror.

"Uhhm..." I stuttered. I opened my mouth once, twice, three times, to speak, but nothing came out.

He chuckled quietly to himself, his smirk turning into an all-out grin. The grin made me want to hit him. Or kiss him. I'm still having mixed feelings on that one. The mere thought of kissing him mad me turn thirteen more shades of red and he chuckled a little more.

"Hey now, you keep that pretty little mind of yours out of the gutter." He said. He shot me a dreamy smile before he went off to take my very confused brother his car keys. I, on the other hand, still sat at the table, spoon half raised to my mouth, staring at the spot Derek had be sitting in.

**A/N Wow, I can't believe I'm publishing a story. I'm really nervous about this one guys, so let me know what you all think of my beginning. Obviously, this story is about Meredith falling for her older brother, Mark's, best friend. Derek. Woo! So please, review. Please. Or send me a message. Either one is great, so long as I know what you all think. :]**


	2. Chapter 1: Sugar Coated Early Death

**Ok guys, I realize this update is extremely short. but your reviews really encouraged me to put up another chapter! Thanks so much! But anways, I figured, what better way to start a story then to upload the chapter in Derek's Point Of View!!! Yay!! So, here it is. I'm already starting the next chapter, where things really get started. I just thought it was important to get Derek's view on this. So WALA!!!!! **

* * *

D POV

Two hours. I got two freaking hours of sleep. How I let Mark talk me into pulling stunts like this, I still don't know. I can't seem to get my hands to work, so I just stare at my cereal. That's okay. I don't normally like to eat this sugar-coated crap anyways.

"...right Derek?" I heard. Ugh. How could Mark even think at this point, let alone talk?

Instead of responding, I grunted. Not like I knew what he and his little sister were going on about anyways. Hm. Little sister. Not so young anymore. Well, there was only a year's difference to begin with...but she always seemed so young to me before. I had practically grown up in this house, and she had changed a lot since her freshman year.

Mark held his hand out to me in a high-five motion. I just glanced at him before he muttered something sounding distinctly like "lame-ass" and put his hand back down. Meredith smirked. At that moment, I decided I wanted to see that smirk again. I looked up at her and met her gray-green eyes. She was staring at me, with her bottom lip pulled just inside her mouth, tucked between her teeth. The sight made me smile, which caused her to look away suddenly. Embarrassed. Meredith Grey was embarrassed, which meant she _had_ been staring at me. I went back to looking at my bowl of milk and sugar, still smiling.

"Well. I'm gonna go look for my cell phone." Mark said slowly, looking between his sister and I, "I think I left it in the truck." As he thundered down the stairs and out the front door, I saw a glint of metal shine in the sunlight. Stupid Mark. Leaving his keys on the table. I'd love to know how he plans on getting into the car without them.

I glanced over to Meredith. Noting that her original blush was gone, I decided that her face needed just a little more color.

"So, do you always stare at sleep deprived guys or are you just trying to mix things up?" I asked, trying not to let my smile drift into a full-force grin. Her face drained of color for a split second before her cheeks turned a beautiful fire-engine-red. She made an odd sounding noise that could have meant she was actually choking on her cereal. Her mouth moved like she was trying to talk a few times, but she finally gave up and chose to sit there with her mouth slightly agape.

I grinned and whatever blush had finally gone away came back full force. I wasn't sure of what she was thinking, but I knew what I was thinking and I also knew what girls told me they thought when I sent them that particular grin. None of it was particularly G-rated. I shook the thoughts off. I couldn't think about Mark's sister like that. Not when Mark was bigger, and quite violent when he was angry. Now if Mark was just a bit smaller...less built...and totally laid-back...NO! Stop that, right now Derek. Gah, you can't think like that. Best friends and cute younger sisters do not mesh.

I realized with a start that now I might be starting to blush. Meredith still sat, staring at me. Uh oh. Now the attention was on me; I turned the tables.

"Hey, now. You keep that pretty little mind of yours out of the gutter." I said after I shot her another one of my signature smiles. I swiped Mark's keys and clomped down the stairs. I was out the door and on the sidewalk when I realized...I called her pretty. I had admitted she was pretty, to her. I'm fairly sure that if their were a line, I might just be tap dancing on the edge of it now.

* * *

**Sooo?? Press that little green button titled "Review Chapter" and let me know anything! Good, bad, pretty, ugly, ideas,** **anything! Even criticism is deeply appriciated. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2: Indigo Polka Dots

**A/N: Here it is! Part three, already! my how the time flies. You guys don't know how much your reviews mean to me! I only have a few but that's great because the few that I do have are enough to keep encouraging me! Well, here it is! Have fun! **

**Oh..and I own nothing. Sadly. If I did I would've had my own Patrick Dempsey sitting in my own bathtub, right? ;] **

* * *

M POV

Moms out of town. Surprise, surprise. Being the chief of surgery here in Seattle, she leaves town a lot; conferences and such. Even when she _is_ in town though, she spends her life at the hospital. Mark and I aren't her children, Seattle Grace is. Unlike most of her out-of-town trips, this one was supposed to last for a few weeks. "A little slice of freedom," as Mark liked to call it. For me, that little slice of freedom wasn't so little. She was never at the house, so why should yet another trip affect me at all?

As usual, Mark decided we would have pizza tonight. He, however, opted to drive to Papa John's to order and pick up the pizza himself; he always claimed they got it wrong. I watched from an upstairs window as Mark's hulking truck backed out of the driveway and shot down the street. What to do, what to do? A shower seemed like a great idea at the time, so I headed to the bathroom, fresh towels in hand.  
As I stood under the scalding spray, I let my mind drift. Unfortunately for me, my mind drifted right to Derek. Why was it that whenever I let my mind go blank, Derek always shoved his way in? That cocky grin on his face. My mind began playing pictures of Derek, in the shower...with me. The steam billowing up around us, my lip caught between his teeth as he tugged playfully. I shook my head fiercely to clear away the thoughts. _The steam must be getting to my brain,_I thought, as I stepped out of the shower.

D POV

"Damn it, Mark!" I muttered quietly. Mark's driveway was empty. No truck meant no Mark. That is...unless Meredith decided to go for a joy ride. Nah, she was too much of a good girl. _Well, Derek, you know what they say. Good girls that go bad are always the best. I bet I could make her go bad..._

"Ahh!" I yelled out loud. I beat my head gently against the wheel of my jeep. "Have. To. Stop. Thinking. About. Mer. Like. That!" I texted Mark to find out what the hell was up.

_**Outgoing to Mark: 5:06 PM**_

_**Hey, moron. Where the hell are you? I'm sitting in your driveway and your neighbors are **_

_**looking at me like they're ready to call the cops!**_

_**Incoming from Mark: 5:06 PM**_

_**damn pizza place, man! chill, Mers in the house just go throw something at her window and get her to open the door**_

_**Outgoing to Mark: 5:06 PM**_

_**Ha, you know most people would just ring the doorbell, but whatever. :)**_

_**Incoming from Mark: 5:07 PM**_

_**no dice, man the bells busted. **_

I sighed. "Yeah man just throw rocks at her window like a stalker! No biggie!" I mocked Mark. I finally convinced myself to do it, and that I would just explain that Mark told me to. It really wasn't a big deal. Or at least that's what I thought.

M POV

_Plink plink!_ Something tapped against my window, startling me. I had been trying to get dressed, but the disturbance had halted me after panties, loose sweats, and a bra. I stepped up to my window and pulled the curtain back an inch. Well I'll be damned. Derek Shepherd was standing outside my window looking adorable in some ratty jeans, a button down shirt opened at the top, and converse. I pulled the curtain back fully and slid the window up.

"Errr. Hey...Derek..." I said cautiously.

"Hey" he called back "Mark said the bell was busted and that I should just go to your window and...well it seemed a lot more simple in the car..but now..well. Okay, here I am!" he finished with a crooked grin. I sat up higher, giggling quietly and his slight embarrassment. I regretted the move when I saw Derek's smile fade, mouth fall slightly open, and eyes drift down to my chest. My indigo polka-dotted bra showing fully. I dropped down in horror and threw on my Mom's old Dartmouth tee shirt. I slowly made my way to the front door, hoping he would pretend it hadn't happened. Not a chance. When I opened the door he was leaning against the railing, smiling cockily.

"Mmm. How did you know I like indigo polka dots?" he asked quietly as he walked past. Rather than answer, I blushed crimson and held my ear where his lips had grazed. He noticed and chuckled. Jackass.

D POV

I groaned inwardly. Meredith had obviously just gotten out of the shower. She wore a pair of gray sweats, low on her hips. Very low. She had on this old t-shirt that was just snug enough, and her hair was wet. I liked the sweats especially, the stretchable kind, the kind one could easily slide their hand into.

_**Meredith gasped in surprise as I grabbed her from behind. I pinned her against my chest with my right arm and slide my left hand just below the waistline of her sweats, tracing the line of lace that topped her panties. I leaned down and began sucking on her ear lobe before trailing down her neck. I leaned back to examen my handiwork. Yup, right below her ear sat a purple bruise. I had marked her, she was mine._

I groaned, snapping back to reality, and Meredith looked at me like I was sprouting flowers from my ears. I shook my head and headed for the kitchen attempting to calm myself down.

M POV

I stepped into the kitchen to find Derek leaned back in his chair, feet on the table, arm laying across his crotch. Oh could he lean! No one could manage to look that sexy just by sitting in a chair.

"Making yourself at home?" I murmured sarcastically.

"Always, always, my dear." he shot back. After a moment of silence I actually began to wonder if he was going to act like the little uh...thing...hadn't happen. The thought made me relax.

"Oh, by the way," he interrupted my thoughts, "Thanks for the little peep show back there." He smiled smugly. Okay, I was wrong. Derek Shepherd sucked.

"I just got out of the shower you creep! What would Mark say if he knew is best friend was trying to get a look at my chest, huh?" I shouted.

He leaned in close with his eye narrowed. He touched his nose to my own and I was glad I had thought to brush my teeth after my shower. I pushed his nose gently with mine. I made clear that I wasn't about to back off. He pushed back, harder. Obviously he wasn't planning on backing off either.

"What would big brother say if he knew his little "innocent" sister was offering free shows from her bedroom window, hmm?" he said low and gravely.

Unlike his own, my voice came out high-pitched when I stated "But I don't even feel that way about you! You're just my brother's obnoxious friend!"

"Yeah?' he asked.

"Yeah" I answered, my voice fading.

He nuzzled his nose against my own as I looked at the kitchen floor. He pulled back a bit before lowering his head to mine and brushing his nose against my cheek. I looked up at him through my lashes and he used his nose against my forehead to bring me up to eye-level with him. I saw Heaven and felt myself floating on cloud nine when his lips crashed to mine. He moved his lips against mine slowly, nipping at my bottom lip. My paradise was short-lived, however.

We split apart, reluctantly, when mark barged in, pizzas in tow.

"So guys! Who's up for hosting a party, eh?! After all, when the cats away, the mice will play, right?"

* * *

**Well I know if I was Meredith I'd kill my brother. Mmm. A make-out session with Derek Shepherd? Good in my book! Haha! Well lemme know whatcha think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Come Grind With Me

**A/N: I still own nothing. But does anyone honestly expect me to any time soon? This chapter was a little tougher to write, so if you have any suggestions what-so-ever, let me know!**

* * *

D POV

Mark. Agh Mark! Just...AGH! He just had to barge in. Oh the things I had been planning to do.

_Meredith moaned quietly and I pulled her up against me, her legs around my waist._

"You okay, man?" he asked.

_I sucked on her neck and collarbone, before moving up and kissing her lips._

I continued banging my head on the table.

_I ran my hands down her back, groaning. _

"Just. Freaking. Peachy. Man." I answered between slams.

_And suddenly she disappeared as Mark worked his way into my subconscious. _

Meredith shot me a warning glance. She was right, I couldn't just take my frustration out on her table. Mark was probably already wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I looked up at him. Yep. Hes wondering. I needed something to say.

"My Mom just called and told me I failed algebra three so I'm probably gonna be grounded for forever." There. He would believe that. Me and Mark were the same about our grades, we never really did the work, but still hated when we failed. Ironic, no?

He walked off muttering something about me being "weird as hell sometimes."

"So when is this party?" Meredith called to him, smiling at me.

M POV

If my brother is anything, he is a master at throwing parties. I'd never seen so many people at a party in my life! I didn't know most of them, but the few I did know were all juniors or seniors from school. I wandered around aimlessly, looking for something to do. Parties weren't really my "thing" so to speak. I didn't know anyone enough to dance with them, though I'd been asked several times. I wasn't interested in getting arrested so I stayed away from the illegal stuff floating around the house. I smiled when I saw someone I knew.

I'd know that head of hair anywhere. Derek was looking around while he chewed on his lip, contemplating what to do, I guess. He let go of his lip and smiled when he made eye contact with me. Thanks to the low lights and flashing strobes, he couldn't see my blush.

He sauntered his way over and I took the time to appreciate his clothing choice. He wore a red shirt. A very nice red shirt. Button down, open enough at the top to make any girl want to touch him. His rugged jeans were icing on the cake. God did he know how to work a pair of ratty, torn-up jeans.

"Hey there." he said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," I responded with a smirk.

"You're bored," he said. It wasn't a question.

"A little bit, yeah."

"That's because you don't know how to party. You could always go out there," he pointed to the dance floor, "and grind with me." He finished with a grin.

"Derek! You know we can't...Mark's here and he's walking around and if he saw us and yesterday we almost got caught and-"

"And I was joking..." he interrupted, laughing. "Listen Mer. I know we can't. Yesterday...I think we were both a little caught up and..." He wasn't smiling anymore, "you're his sister, and I'm his best friend and he's _big_, Mer, big!"

"Now who's freaking out?" I giggled. Note to self: Derek is cute when hes panic-y.

Sighing, he started again. "Yeah...I know. But we can't be anything more than friends right now. Just because Mark would kick my ass, and I happen to like my ass un-kicked, thank you very much."

His last sentence got me thinking. "So..." I started quietly, "are you saying you'd want to be something more than friends?" I asked. "If the thing with Mark wasn't a problem." I added quickly.

He flushed red with embarrassment. "Well you're really pretty Mer, and you have a great personality, and...yeah. I guess that's what I'm saying." he shot me a million-dollar-smile.

"Thanks" I said, biting my lip.

D POV

"Der...Where do we stand?" I heard. Meredith looked at me with a questioning look.

"Do what?" I asked. I got more and more zoned out when looking at her lately.

"Stand. Where do we stand? As in...do we see other people or do we wait to figure this out or...?"

She didn't finish. I guess that was my cue to throw something in. I decided to answer honestly.

"Mer. I don't want you meeting someone you like and turning them down just because of me. We can sort this out and when we finally do, we can decide where to go from there."

She nodded understandingly. "Okay." She smiled that adorable smile and I felt myself leaning in. she followed cue, the smile fading from her lips. Our noses bumped and out lips followed suit. These were the moments I lived for, lately. Her lips against mine, my nose against her cheek, my hands on her neck and the back of her head. Then she was gone. I opened my eyes and found myself dazed. She was scurrying away and I found myself wondering what I'd done wrong...untill I felt a hand on my shoulder. A very Mark-like hand. Oh God. _Please don't hit my face. Anything but my face...or my balls. I want children someday. _I turned around slowly, lost in my thoughts.

"H..hey. Ma-Mark!" I stammered. Okay, so Mark wasn't huge in comparison to me, but I fought like a girl. That's how I got my nose broken. I stood up to Mark one day and found myself flat on my back, my nose stinging.

"Derek. Someone's having fun tonight." he gestured with his head in the direction that Meredith had run.

"Wh-who? Oh...her." Maybe he hadn't noticed it was Meredith at all. "Yeah we were just...uh..dancing and she started kissing me and we-" I stopped when I realized it sounded like I was blaming Mer. _Not the face not the balls. Please please please. _

"Looked a helluva lot like Meredith. But I know it wasn't because I know if it was Mer, you'd know I would personally kick your ass. And you wouldn't want that. So you'd never get near Meredith like that, now would you Derek?"

I'm fairly sure my heart stopped. "Oh uh never Meredith. Noo." I tried to laugh it off, but my laugh came out high-pitched and faded quickly. After clearing my throat I finished. "Noo. Never Meredith. I like my ass un-kicked and you know I'd never..."

"Good. Wouldn't want to have to kill you, man. You're ,my best bud after all." He smiled. My smile back came out more like a wince. He finally walked away and I let out a puff of air. Things had just gotten a whole hell of a lot more complicated. I was positive, at that point, Meredith Grey would be the death of me, and her older brother would be the executioner.

* * *

**A/N Soo? Soo??? :] I hope it lived up to your expectations. Don't worry about the lack of MerDer action! If that's what you're looking for, then you will definnitely be happy with the next update. Very angsty, very...well. You'll see. ;] R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**A/N: Another update! this one was particlarly fun to write so I REALLY hope you guys like it! Without further adu.....**

* * *

D POV

Last week, Mark decided to give me a key to his house. Lately I seem to be getting there when he isn't there, and if Mer's not home, then I'm forced to sit in the driveway and wait. I'm beginning to think the alternative isn't much better. No offense to the Greys...but their house is creepy. Things creek and rattle and I sit in the kitchen, ready to bolt if the first weird thing happens.

I had been waiting half an hour for Mark to show up when he texted me, saying he had an unplanned basketball practice. Great, just great. I had stood up, preparing to lock-up and leave when Meredith walked in...with a guy on her arm. Now, don't get me wrong. I had told Mer we could see other people.. but I guess I just hadn't been expecting it.

I sat back down. I wasn't about to leave and let this loser wreck what I was trying so hard to keep built-up. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since we had agreed we could see other people. Two weeks since Mark had scared the living shit out of me. Two weeks since I decided no matter how much he scared me, I still wanted Mer. And then this.

Meredith finally saw me and jumped. I smiled when I noticed her loosen her grip on...him...and bring her arm to her side. He looked up then, too. I had seen him around school; Alex Karev. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Meredith...what the hell is Derek Shepherd doing in your kitchen?" I heard him ask.

"Ask me yourself. I'm right in front of you." I said with a hint of anger in my voice as I walked closer.

"Oh..uh of course. So..what are you doing here...?" he finally asked.

"I'm a friend of Mer's." I explained, smiling at him.

"He's my brother's friend." she told him as she glared at me. Karev just looked confused. Good.

Finally, Karev decided to go upstairs. Mer told him she needed to talk to me and she'd be up in a minute.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whisper-shouted.

"I don't like him! There's no telling what hes going to try with you..." I responded.

"Nothing more than what you did!" her voice then dropped a pitch. "Come grind with me!" She finished.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked, eyes narrowed. "I was kidding!" I leaned in close "Not that I wouldn't like to." I whispered.

I backed up and smiled at my handiwork. Thoroughly flustered. Just the way I liked her. Suddenly Karev's voice broke through our bubble.

"Mer? You comin'?" he called.

"Yeah Mer, you comin'?" I mocked. I smacked her butt lightly as she went up the stairs and when she spun to give me a death glare, I backed up with my hands raised.

"I swear, Derek!" She threatened.

"I'll be good! I swear" I responded, "and....ifImnotyoucanpunishme." I added quickly. She let out a frustrated sigh and I couldn't help but smirk.

M POV

Things were awkward on an extreme level. Sitting in my living room with Derek on my right and Alex in front of me.

"So...Karev-" Derek started.

"His name is Alex!" I hissed. He didn't even blink.

"So _Karev_. How'd you meet Mer?" he asked.

"I uh...well...we're in biology class together and she asked me if I wanted to come over and study...study date..." he stopped his explanation when Derek's eyes narrowed and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Well not a date date I just umm...well. You're real protective of her aren't you?" he finally asked.

I groaned inwardly. I just knew Derek would say something...some kind of innuendo or something to try and tip Alex off and ruin my study date. It wasn't even a real date...its just that being around Derek and liking him and not being able to do anything about it...it was frustrating. I needed someone I could talk to and tease and hug...i was beginning to think Karev-_Alex_- wasn't that person.

"You could say that. Just watching out for my Mer, here" he punctuated his sentence by wrapping his arm around me and pulling me against him.

"Your Mer?" I asked angrily as I squirmed out of his grasp. Resistance was futile. Derek underestimated himself sometimes, when he said he was weak. If this was any indicator...Derek Shepherd was anything but.

I couldn't help but relax into his grip when he casually stroked my arm with his index finger. Alex, being his oblivious self, hadn't noticed a thing other than the scarily protective junior staring him down. He probably thought the whole "grab Meredith and hold her against you" thing was nothing more than brother-to-sister love. If the last few weeks were anything, I'd say that Derek and I were far past brother-to-sister love. I sighed inwardly. So much for seeing other people until we worked stuff out.

"-should go. Dinner's in a few anyways..." I heard Alex say.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said I think I should go. Dinner's soon and Mom hates it when I miss dinner. Uhh..I guess it was...nice? Hanging out, Mer..." He looked at Derek and merely nodded his head. "See you tomorrow!" he called as he went out the door.

"Oh God..." I whispered quietly.

"Wait...tomorrow? Mer, tomorrow's Saturday...why would he see you tomor..." he trailed off. "Oh. You have a real date." he got up and began walking down the stairs towards the door.

"Der! Wait Der!" I ran down after him. "Der I'm sorry. You said...so I just...and he-"

"You'll just have to cancel." he interrupted.

"Yeah. I'll just have to-wait what?" I was perpetually confused.

"Cancel. You'll just have to cancel." He looked at me like it was the simplest thing in the world and began to walk around to the side of the house.

"Wait! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I called, running after him. "Since when do you get to tell me who and when I associate with!? You arrogant jackass!" he spun around. Uh-oh. Oh God...I crossed the line with the jackass thing, I just know I did. "I mean..." I started again. He actually looked pissed. "why should you get to tell me if I can go on a date or not?" I tried, quieter.

"Since. You're. Mine." He said. Before I could even ponder what he was saying, I was against the wall.

His lips were against mine in a bruising way, much like my back was against the brick of my house. I felt the vibration of his moan in my mouth as I got caught up and ran my fingers through his hair. His mouth slipped down to my jawline and from there, to my neck. I whimpered quietly when he nipped me. He worked his way to my ear, where he sucked on my earlobe gently and whispered into my ear.

"Like I said. You'll. Just. Have. To. Cancel." he backed off a little then. I couldn't function. He was trying to hand me something. I realized a second later that it was my cell phone. I took it and stared from him to the phone, then back again.

"Well, how will he know the date's off if you don't call him?" he asked logically. Good point.

As I scrolled through the "a's" in my contacts, I felt myself hoisted up against Derek and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard him groan quietly and I giggled. I finally found the number I was looking for and hit send.

D POV

Feeling Meredith's legs wrapped around me was like nothing I had ever dreamed. The heels of her feet dug into my back slightly and she had one arm draped around my neck. I heard the ring of the phone and set to work, sucking gently on her neck. Her eyes closed as her head fell back against the brick.

"Don't hurt yourself babe," I found myself quietly saying.

"Al-Alex." she started. "Listen, my brother came home." She stopped talking and I assumed I had found a particularly good spot on her neck. I backed off and she started again.

"He came home and said that we have plans all this weekend and that I can't do anything. I'm really sorry and I hope we can catch up some other time." At the last sentence I bit the spot I had discovered, causing her to moan as she hung up the phone.

"I hope he heard that last bit. Maybe he'd get a freaking clue." I grumbled.

"God you're horrible, Der." she giggled.

"Horrible? Horrible?" I feigned hurt. "I'll show you horrible," I growled playfully before I kissed her again, pulling on her lip and nipping it."

"Der, believe me. That's anything but-ahh. Anything but horrible." she finally finished. She then leaned back, looking into my eyes. "We're crossing the line here, Derek. Definitely crossing the line." she finished with a sigh.

I chewed on her ear gently as I mumbled, "This line. Maybe we should make it clearer. I could get you a marker....or sidewalk chalk or-" I didn't get to finish because of the playful hit Meredith swung at my chest. "Okay, okay," I said laughing, "you're right, we're definitely crossing the line. But Mer?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're forgetting. I live for danger." I smiled and gave her one last kiss before I set her down on the ground and followed her back into the house to wait for Mark.

* * *

**Ok, so I have a huge favor to ask! You don't have to. But you guys have no idea how much it would mean to me, if you like my story...will you add it to your favs? Pleaseeee. I just get so encouraged when i log on and find that my story has been added to a few more favorites lists. Thanks so much! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: Passing Notes

**A/N: See? I don't break a promise, do I? Here it is!!!! Yay!!! If you ask me, this chapter has a rough start, so if any of you have any ideas, please let me know! I also realize that in the past few chapters,** **Derk has been a little out of character, so I'm trying to work on that. :]**

**Yo soy no own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters, but I do claim any characters I make up and the plot!**

**

* * *

**

M POV

I flailed my arm through the air, trying to make contact with my alarm clock before I was too awake to fall asleep again. I audibly sighed, no use. I slowly moved into a sitting position and then headed downstairs to make some much needed coffee. I pounded on Mark's door in a sad attempt at waking him up. I could drive a semi through Mark's room and he would probably just moan.

After starting the coffee I headed back upstairs to take a shower before Mark had the chance to. We were both hot-water-hogs, which was fine with me...so long as I got in first. I loved the feel of the hot water opening up my pores and soothing my muscles. As I shampooed my hair, my thoughts immediately drifted to the thing with Derek, Friday. I preferred to call it a "thing" because if I called it a "steamy make-out session with Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd, well who knows where my mind would drift.

I inwardly smacked myself at the use of Derek's stupid nickname. Cristina, my best...person...had said the name fitted him and had taken to calling him that whenever she was around me. Besides Derek and I, she was the only person who knew.

"Mark! Get your ass up!" I called loudly through his bedroom door.

"Up..." he mumbled back.

"C'mon! You're my ride to school and I can't be late!"

He opened the door and smacked his lips numerous times before rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. "Shower?" he mumbled.

"Cold one." I responded, smiling.

"Better than nothing," he muttered as he stomped away.

"Hurry up!" I called, one last time, for good measure.

"Why do you _insist_ on calling him that, Cris? Is it because I hate it? I bet it is." I mumbled to Cristina.

"Because that's what he is! McDreamy!" she responded.

"I guess he kind of is," I giggled to myself. "It's starting to rub off on me, actually.

"Wait until you hear what we call Mark!" She said with a grin. I, however, groaned.

"McSteamy!" She said.

"I didn't want to know!" I yelled back.

She laughed before saying "McSteamy and McDreamy! The McDreamTeam!"

I rolled my eyes before laughing and heading to my next class. A class that I unfortunately shared with Derek. It was beginning to look like I wouldn't get any work done in that class for the rest of the year.

I walked into algebra three just as the bell rang and I looked around for a seat. I groaned. Someone up there truly wanted to see me fail. Derek's face held a shit-eating grin as I approached him.

"Look's like you're stuck with me, Grey." he said. I chose not to reply, as I feared it would come out as a flirt and only egg him on more. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but I really did need to pass. I reached down to pull a pen out of my bag and sat up to find a note. I studied it for a brief moment and wrote back.

**Maybe if you could write in anything other than chicken-scratch I could answer.**

He took a split second to glare at me before he wrote again, slower this time.

_**I said. You look hot today. :)**_

I took a brief moment to be shocked at his bluntness before I wrote again.

**You know we can't do this, Derek. Mark. Mark. Mark. Mark. MARK!**

_**And here I thought you'd be screaming my name by this time**._

**Oh shut up. Please, for the love of God shut up!**

_**Oh, you know I can't resist you when you're pissed. :) Or when you're happy. You look adorable when you're happy.**_

I blushed for a second before whispering quietly, "You can resist me. I know you can. You're Derek. So please, do so."

**_Who's McDreamy?_**

I felt my heart stop. "What?" I whispered, choking.

He leaned over. "McDreamy. Who. Is. McDreamy?"

I went back to the note, so my voice couldn't betray me.

**Who called you that?**

**_I knew it was me. :) So did you come up with it? Does this mean I can call you a pet name, now?_**

Shit shit shit shit! I couldn't look at him, so I didn't. The entire rest of class I stared straight ahead, blocking Derek from my view with my right hand. When the bell rang, I bolted, trying to keep Derek from teasing me about it. Cocky bastard. Cocky McBastard. I was torn from my thoughts when I looked up and noticed Derek, leaning against my locker.

"What?" I snapped when I approached and pushed him to the side so I could get to my books.

"Listen Mer...I'm sorry if I upset you or whatever, bringing that up...I think its...cute." He chuckled quietly.

"Don't be so impressed." I snapped again. "Cristina came up with it. She calls you that. Not me. I just thought that...when you said that...who told you about that anyways?" I finally got out. I didn't get a response. Just as a I asked, Addison Montgomery walked up and pushed herself between Derek and I.

"Bitch..." I muttered. Apparently not quiet enough though, because she turned around and shot me a death-glare.

I could've walked away. I should have, as a matter-of-fact. But I didn't. Something about her attitude towards Derek made me stay, lingering by my locker.

"Baby...can't we talk about this?" I heard her ask.

"No Addison, I'd rather not." he muttered back and I smirked.

"Oh come on. We can talk about it over dinner or something." she pleaded.

"You know, Addi, most high school kids would rather go to a movie for a date." He smiled when he said it, and I knew that smile. That was his flirty smile, he smiled like that when he teased me and now he was teasing this...girl, like he teased me.

"Fine. A movie, then?" She asked, smiling back.

"Yeah. A movie."

I made my presence known, then, by slamming my locker and walking away. The way Derek's head snapped up made me think that maybe, just maybe, he had forgotten I was there until that moment.

"I gotta go, Addi." he said as he walked after me. The pouting look on her face made me want to smack her and I turned another corner purely so I wouldn't.

"Mer!" I heard him whisper-shout in the now empty hall. A look at the clock told me I was five minutes late for class.

I spun around, then. Angrily. "What?" I hissed. "You made me break off my date with Alex because you were a jealous ass hole and now you're going to a movie with that_ bitch_?" I was seething, more angry than I had been in a long time. He pulled me out a side door and into an empty courtyard.

"Mer! Please listen to me!" he asked as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Me and Addi, we had a bad break up a while ago...and I just want her back as my friend. If this is the way to do it then I want to do it!"

"Oh please, Derek! I saw her! She had anything but friendship on her mind! Jackass." I clenched my jaw and looked at the ground, eager for him to get off of me and let me be on my way.

"Would it be so bad, Meredith? I can't be with you! Not publicly! You act like you don't want me, anyways, asking me not to flirt and brushing me off!" he said with a mixture of pain and anger in his eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"You're really great at running away, Mer. So go ahead," he let go of my shoulders and backed away, "run away."

I did, run away. Not literally, of course, but I turned around at that moment and walked away with my head held high. I decided in that moment, that I would never let Derek Shepherd get to me again.

* * *

**Ok, so I realize that there was no D POV in this chapter, but I was going in that direction at the end. I then realized how long the story was and decided to make a full D POV chapter, next. It's on its way! it'll probably be uploaded before I go to bed, so give me just a couple of hours!**


	7. Chapter 6: McVet

**At last! Here it is! Welcome to the story, Finn Dandridge. Muahahaha! Thanks so much to mcdreamydreamsofme, for this one!!!**

* * *

D POV

When I told her to walk away, I hadn't exactly been expecting her to...I thought she'd get what I was trying to say and apologize or something. Well, I guess it just goes to show, never expecting anything when it comes to the Grey family.

I lay outside, on a ledge, determined to skip the rest of the day. Meredith, being her normal overachieving, high grades holding self had several classes with juniors, two of which she shared with me. I didn't think I'd be able to stand being in a classroom with her, not after what had just gone down.

I groaned as my thoughts drifted to her once again, and then to Addison. I didn't know why I had agreed to go out with her, but Addison...she had a way of getting things she wanted. I looked to the watch on my wrist to discover that fourth period was over. Fourth period just so happened to be the other class I shared with Meredith, and since it was over, I figured it was safe to go back inside. So much for skipping.

I walked inside and froze. Meredith was currently talking to Finn Dandridge, a fellow junior whose locker was right next to mine. I clenched my jaw in pure anger and walked over to my locker. Meredith finally noticed me and turned her back to me, facing Finn. This caused Finn to look up and meet my eyes.

"Shep." he said, nodding.

"Dandridge." I muttered back.

As I rifled through my locker, I eavesdropped on the conversation going on next to me. I heard Finn complaining about the test I should have taken during fourth period and Meredith reassuring him he did fine. How the hell did they know each other, anyways? I looked over at them when I heard Finn bring up his activities for the weekend, saying that maybe she could join him. Oh hell.

"...So Friday?" I heard her giggle.  
- Hide quoted text -

"Friday." he confirmed, smiling.

I was beyond angry; she was doing this just to piss me off. I was sure of it. Well, two could play at that game.

"Watch out for this one, Finn. She bites." I couldn't help but smirk as I made the comment, the totally out-of-line comment. But it was true, she did bite. I couldn't help but smile again as I brushed my fingertips over the small bruise on my neck that Mer had given me. As I looked to Mer, she looked hurt and embarrassed. And pissed, she looked pretty pissed too. I walked away, headed to my fifth period class, thinking to myself. Yep, two could certainly play at this game.

M POV

"He's such a loser," I shouted, for Finn's benefit. He definitely couldn't know about Derek and I.

"You two...?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

I laughed, loud. "Oh no! Never. He's my older brother's weird-ass friend. He thinks he's doing Mark a favor by trying to keep guys away from me."

"Oh! Okay." he smiled, satisfied that I had had nothing to do with Derek. "Well I'd better get back to class, you know. Friday, see you Friday Meredith." he backed away, smiling, before turning around and jogging to his last class of the day.

I felt bad, for using Finn like this. But I wasn't really using him...I actually kind of liked him. But he was no Derek, that's for sure. Keep up your game, Derek, I thought to myself, it takes two to play.

D POV

I really wish I would start thinking before I say things. Not just the thing with Mer and Finn…but the thing afterwards with Finn. He was just being nice, and I was…well I'm not quite sure what I was…

"Shep! Hey, Shep!" he called as he jogged after me.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face him.

"The test you…missed. It was killer, so I thought you'd want some notes. I was hoping at least one person would pass," he finished with a laugh.

"Yeah sure, but I'm late now. So I'll pick them up this weekend at your house?" I questioned.

"Fine with me, see you later, man!"

After figuring out all the things I had to do over the weekend, I decided that Saturday morning would be the only time I had free. I then realized that Saturday was after Friday and that Friday was Finn's date with Meredith. Finn was a bragger. He liked to brag about his dates, and I wasn't quite sure I could handle being the first person he got to tell.

I needed those notes, though. Maybe I could just tell him I had to be somewhere and get in and out in less than thirty seconds. Maybe it could work.

I was still trying to convince myself of that when I was sitting in Finn's driveway on Saturday. I held the bridge of my nose between my fingers and prayed for my pounding headache to go away. My date with Addison…hadn't gone well, but we had agreed to try again.

"Thank you." Addison said, after our date, if you could call it a date.

"You're thanking me for the worst date ever?" I laughed as I said it.

I heard my car door squeak open and before I knew it, I was knocking on Finn Dandridge's front door.

He looked surprised to see me, which was my first clue to get the hell. Out. Of. There.

"Problem, Dandridge?" I joked.

"Uh...No…No not at all…it's just I'm kind of in the middle of some-"

I heard her before I saw her. She called out Finn's name, and then I heard her light footsteps as she came down the stairs behind Finn. Meredith came down the stairs in a pair of white short shorts and a purple halter-top. I decided at that point that I loved halter-tops, and that I hated Finn Dandridge.

I stood, staring at her, for a minute or two before I finally composed myself enough to walk out of the house and back to my car.

"A vet!" I shouted as I dropped my head to my steering wheel. "He wants to be a fucking VET!"

Grumbling, I started my car and sped away. Then I began thinking, McDreamy. I'm McDreamy. How does he think he can compete with that? Heh. McVet. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

I picked up my phone and called Addison.

"Addie, hey. Listen; do you want to go out tonight? I need to…well never mind. So out? Tonight? Great."

* * *

**Sorry about the delay** **on this one guys! I asked someone to be a beta for me and I had some problems getting it to her, curse my computer. Ok, well I hope you guys liked this one! Things should be picking up a little more soon._ R&R!_**


	8. Chapter 7: McWording Things

**A/N: Well, here it is! Read, enjoy, and REVIEEWWWW!!!! :]**

* * *

M POV

I audibly cussed as I read my incoming text from Cristina, saying she had to ditch our outing tonight so she could go out with some guy named Owen. She had ditched me to deal with Finn alone, and needless to say, I wasn't happy. Finn was a great guy, no doubt there, but he definitely wanted...more...than me. That's why I had Cris; Finn was less likely to try and make-out with me at the movies tonight if someone else was sitting next to him, glaring.

I put in my iPod headphones, sung along, and walked to the kitchen, all while I furiously texted Cristina. "Give me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in the rock and roll..." I quietly sang as I slid across the kitchen. I felt eyes on me and looked up to meet the eyes of Addison and Derek.

"Well," I said as I nodded at them, "this is a little bit awkward, huh?"

D POV

I couldn't help but crack a smile-no matter how mad I was supposed to be at her- when Meredith looked between the two of us. I couldn't tell if she actually expected an answer or not, but she looked serious enough. I put my chin in my hand, propping my head up, as I examined Meredith. She was clad in skinny jeans and a snug shirt with her hair falling down over her shoulders, adorable. I was jarred out of my thoughts by a jab in the ribs from Addison.

"If you're going to openly stare at a girl, will you at least look in my general direction?" She hissed, not quiet enough. I saw Meredith smirk and spin around to pull something out of a cabinet and I could feel my face heat at being caught.

"So. Why are you guys even here?" She looked at Addison through narrow eyes.

"Oh," I snapped to attention, "movies. Movies, we're going to the movies and were here to see if..."

Looking into Mer's soft green eyes, I lost track of my thoughts and forgot exactly what we were there for. Addison glared at me as she finished my answer. "To see if Mark was interested in doubling."

"Oh, cool! I'm going to the movies tonight, too. With Finn..." she added the last part quietly, as though she was just realizing it.

"How is old Dandridge?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Oh. Finn is...Finn. Finn's good, he's good." She punctuated her sentence with a puff of air.

I grunted in response and turned to face the table. Stupid girl that I can't stay away from. Stupid girl's date.

M POV

"C'mon, Finn," I said, my tone annoyed, "let's just watch the movie." That had to be at least the third time Finn had casually tried to stark kissing me. I could tell he was wondering what was wrong when he brought his arm, which had been wrapped around me, back to his lap.

- Hide quoted text -

I figured there was no point in trying to keep up with the movie, now that it was almost over. I took to looking around the theater, noting how many people were texting, trying to hide their screens under jackets. I then noticed that someone was looking in my direction, a couple of rows down. When he saw me notice his staring, he went back to watching the screen.

I smirked when Addison turned around too, wondering what Derek had been looking at. I couldn't resist the urge the give her a little wave when her eyes fell on me.

D POV

I saw her, when she gently shoved Finn's advances away, and somehow I knew that she and Finn wouldn't last.

"What are you looking at?" Addison asked, turning towards the back of the theater.

"Nothing, just...nothing." I whispered as I went back to watching the stupid movie Addison had picked out. I inwardly cringed when I heard her let out a quiet "bitch," knowing that she had discovered the object of my affections. I leaned further into the other armrest, as I had been doing the entire night. Addison had been subtly trying to lean into me the entire night and it had honestly been annoying me.

When the credits came up I turned around for the fiftieth time, only to see that Meredith and Finn were gone. How had I missed her exit? I grabbed Addison's hand and pulled her out of the theater quickly, hoping she thought I only wanted to avoid Meredith, when I really wanted to run into her.

I stopped when I saw her sitting at one of the raised tables in the theater lobby, alone. I looked around for Finn, and spotting him nowhere, told Addison I'd be right back. Ignoring her sigh of protest, I headed over to Meredith's table.

"Where's the McVet?" I joked.

She looked up then, noticing me and smiling. "The what?" She asked, clearly confused by my bad joke.

"Nothing. But where's Dandridge? You shouldn't be alone in here, all sorts of creeps lurking." I pointed out.

"Oh, he..." she looked around a little bit, "Finn left. Without me. Told me to call my own 'damn ride.'"

"What? Why?" I questioned, absolutely furious.

"Calm down, Derek. I told him I didn't think things were going well, and that we shouldn't drag this on, and he got pissed." She stated like it was no big deal.

"Well what? Were you going to just sit here and hope some creep would come up and offer you a ride? Or at least call Mark?" I asked, jokingly, as I tried to quiet my anger at Finn.

"Oh, I was hoping some creepy stalker would offer me one. You know, if you offer to drive me, my wish will be granted," she joked back, smirking.

"Oh that was cold," I flirted, "for that, I might just leave you here, all alone." I started to walk off slowly.

"You wouldn't!" She called, running up behind me.

"Right you are," I muttered, leading the way back to Addison.

M POV

Somewhere, deep in my mind, I knew that Derek and I had been flirting. I also knew that it was inappropriate. I also knew that I could also shut up that part of my mind by focusing on Derek's smile.

I was pretty giddy when he dropped Addison off at her house first, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Addison was pissed to the point of seeing red. I climbed up front next to Derek and blushed when our hands touched the radio at the same time.

"So why's Finn being such a McBastard?" he asked, smirking.

"A McBastard?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah. McBastard, the McFutureVet is a McBastard. I'm pretty good at the McWording, don't you think?" He seemed so serious and it only made me laugh harder.

"But seriously. He could have at least driven you home." He grumbled.

"Yes but then we wouldn't have this lovely bonding time." I pointed out. "Derek...why are we mad at each other?" I finally asked.

"I don't know...I really don't. Why are we mad?" He seemed astounded, almost.

"Stupid, huh?" I asked. I didn't expect an answer, though.

We pulled into the driveway and saw that Mark wasn't home. This knowledge inspired Derek to walk me to the door.

"So..." He started. I had my back against the door, and he faced me with one arm brace against the door on my right side. To anyone walking or driving by, it would've seemed like we were ending a date.

"So..." I responded, biting my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I'm sorry I let this happen, and I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous-"

"You what?" I asked, eyes wide.

"I want to be you friend, Mer." He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "I don't want you to feel like you should be mad at me and I definitely don't want to be mad at you because I care about you." He closed his eyes as he finished his sentence, as if he was relieved to have finally admitted it.

My eyes fluttered closed when he leaned in towards me in that way that I had come to know and love so well. They snapped open again, however when he muttered, "I can't" and began to walk back towards his car. He stopped and turned back around to me.

"Bye, Mer." He smiled sadly.

"Bye, Derek." I smiled back as I turned and went into the house, locking the door behind me.

Five minutes later, I heard a loud banging at the front door and ran downstairs to investigate.

"I swear to God, Mark, if you forgot your key again..." I muttered.

I swung open the door to see Derek, instead of Mark.

"Derek," I breathed, "What're you...? You scared the crap out of me!" I slapped his chest for emphasis.

"Where's Mark?" He asked quickly.

"Uh...he was supposed to stay out all night...but I never know with him..." I explained, confused as hell.

Just like old times, all thought left when he kissed me. He kept trying to tell me something, but ended up kissing me again, instead.

"We." 

Kiss.

"We have."

Kiss.

"Talk...we have to."

Kiss kiss.

"Talk we have to talk!" he tried to get it all out.

Kiss. Long kiss.

At that point and time, Derek could have told me we had to rob a bank in broad daylight with no masks and name tags. I would have gone along with him.


	9. Chapter 8: Moaning is considered talking

**Woo! Hope you all like this one! It was great fun to write. :] **

* * *

"Derek," I groaned, "I thought we were going to talk?"

"Moaning is considered talking," he muttered as he continued to suck on my neck. The act caused me to moan quietly and he grinned against my skin.

"I see you agree with me."

"Derek, c'mon. Talk, you said it your-ahhh..." I trailed off. Slowly, I managed to push him back and stand up from the couch.

"You want something to drink while we talk?" I emphasized, "talk", hoping he would get the message. I took two steps towards the kitchen but was tugged back when Derek looped his index finger through my back belt loop and pulled me onto his lap. I couldn't help but giggle when he attacked my neck and ear again.

"Talk. You're right, we have to talk" he whispered seductively in my ear. I admit I was a little disappointed when he slid me off his lap and moved to the opposite side of the couch, facing me. "Listen, Meredith. I'm sorry, really sorry...for trying to piss you off. I promised myself that if you were going to date Finn, then I'd date Addison...to get back at you. Needless to say, I failed. Miserably. I can't stay mad at you, believe me, I tried. And…I know you probably think I'm retarded for trying in the first place but I figured I just had to tell you so we could clean the slate, uhh...so to speak."

"Why?" I asked, wondering if his reason was the same as mine.

He seemed nervous when he answered. "I wanted you back...well as back as I could have you. I figured if I made you jealous enough you'd jump me the next time we were alone," he had a quirky smile on his face. "You know, I love when you get all jumpy."

"I've never jumped you!" I blushed.

"Mmm. Not yet, anyways."

"I have to tell you, Derek...I'm pretty guilty too," I started, "the only reason I dated Finn was to try and get over you."

"Oooh. Pretty hard, huh?" he smirked, "Once you get to know and love me, you can't let go."

"Arrogant jack-ass," I joked.

"Oh now that was mean!" he feigned being hurt. "For that you get no kissing." He looked to the clock and looked back to me. "It'll be a long night with no kisses."

"I did it before, I can do it again," I got up to walk towards the kitchen and, once again, didn't make it but a few steps before I was stopped. This time, he decided to resort to tackling me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"I'll just go with you then!" he said as he ran up the stairs towards my bedroom.

* * *

D POV

"Wow," I looked around her room as I dropped her down on her bed. "I haven't been in here in a long time. Not since me and Mark used to steal your toys when we were little, anyways."

"Well yeah, it'd be weird if my older brother's friend came in my room. Some might even say he was a pervert."

I smiled at her, knowing she was messing with me. "Well, you and I both know that's not true," I shot back.

"Yeah…sure we do," she teased me mercilessly.

I ignored her last jest and sat on her bed, taking the time to bounce up and down a few times. A thought worked its way into my mind and I voiced it without thinking. "Hm, comfortable bed. Pretty noisy, though, we'd have to move the party to the floor if someone else was home."

I smiled at the flush working it's way up her neck and was about to pull her to me when he phone beeped. She put her finger over my lips to silence me when she answered and I pulled the tip of her finger into my mouth and bit it playfully. I could tell she was trying to get me to stop when she kept saying, "Mark" and I decided to get her back for her teasing by continuing to nip at her finger.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll be fine! I'll call a friend to come over or something." I heard. She hung up her cell phone and shot me a glare as I let her finger slip from my lips.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Well, Mark won't be home until this afternoon and I was just trying to decide what I could do with you with all that time," she said seductively, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and groan. I was thinking of the things she could do with me, too.

"I see you catch my drift," she smiled as she slid her hand over my thigh, dangerously close to my now hardening length. I backed up, I had to. She was only fifteen and if I didn't take a step back, I'd no doubt end up doing something we'd both regret tomorrow morning.

"We...ahhhh" I was cut off when her fingertips brushed the zipper of my jeans. She sat back then, hands in her lap, smiling innocently while I tried to get my thoughts up to speed.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked when I jumped you," she said, smirking.

"I-" I was cut off at the sound of the front door opening and Mark's voice carrying up the stairs.

"Mer! I'm home! Change of plans, I'm home!"

"Oh shi-" I yelled as Meredith shoved me off the bed and sent me crashing to the floor. "Mer! What the!"

"Shh!" she whisper-screamed. Oh God, my mind shut down in fear as I heard Mark's footsteps trekking up the stairs.

"Mer? Are you all right? Did you fall? I thought I heard you fall!" he called.

I was being shoved under her bed without notice and decided to shut up before Mark heard me. I tried to calm down as I listened to Mark talk to her and Meredith ramble in her nervous way. Not even five seconds after the door shut I was being drug out from under the bed and shoved out the window and onto the rooftop.

"Meredith, how do you honestly expect me to get down from here?" I asked in horror.

"I don't know but you can't stay!" she whispered.

"Please? C'mon I'll stay in your closet if I have to!" I pleaded.

"Fine fine," she said with a sigh and let me back into her room. She went over to her bedroom door and locked it, as insurance I guess, and jumped in her bed. "I'll feel bad if I make you sleep in my closet, so c'mon."

I cracked a smile and jumped in beside her. "Someone wants to get lucky, I see." 

"Too bad he's not going to, huh?" She lay down and shoved a body pillow in between us, laughing when I pushed my bottom lip out in a pout.

"Be good, Shepherd," she fake-glared as she said it.

"Only if you are, Grey," I muttered as I slipped off into slumber.

* * *

**Read and review!!!!!!! Pleasee! Your comments make my day!**


	10. Chapter 9: Hell Hath No Fury

One of two updates that'll be coming your way! I hope you like it!

* * *

D POV

I slipped into Meredith's house and yawned as I stepped into Mark's room. Meredith had woken me up at five that morning and pushed me out the door without a kiss good-bye. By the time I dragged myself into my own house, I was too awake to even bother going back to sleep. I stifled yet another yawn as Mark beckoned me over to play Halo.

"Hey, man, why so tired?" he asked, "Find you a nice girl to keep you up all night?" Even though I knew he was joking, my face flushed in embarrassment.

"Nah…" I muttered, thinking about how nice it was to fall asleep with Meredith tucked in my arms.

"Pfft. Liar, get your ass over here and help me beat this fucker."

I rolled my eyes and threw myself next to him on the couch, grabbing a controller in the process. I knew I'd be no help to Mark; I was way too busy thinking about his sister.

M POV

Around 11 that night, Derek sauntered into my bedroom, looking like his usual cocky self.

"Derek! What're you doing!?" I asked as he pressed his lips to mine quickly.

"Mark is in the shower. Don't worry!" he pressed his lips to mine again, more forcefully this time, pushing me down on the bed behind us.

D POV

I dove on top of her and continued sucking gently on her neck. When my teeth made contact with her pulse point, she pushed me back.

"What?" I asked, only slightly hurt.

"No marking the neck," she said sternly. "Mark's seen me once today, bruise-less, and if he sees me with a bruise….well lets just say he'll know he didn't do it…"

I sighed, "You have a point, I guess."

"I do!"

"How about something a little more subtle?" I asked, an idea rapidly forming in my brain.

I jumped up and walked over to her desk in search of a marker.

"Aha!" I held up the Crayola pen in victory and made my way back to Meredith. I pulled her arm into my lap and went to work, telling her not to look until I finished.

"Okay, you can look now," I smiled.

"Derek!" she whisper-shouted, "I can't believe you!" she hit my chest for emphasis, so I grabbed her hand and ran my lips across her knuckles, effectively quieting her.

"Hello, my name is Meredith and I belong to Derek Shepherd." I read aloud.

"Derek! I don't _belong_ to _anyone_!" She hissed, "What would you do if I treated you like you were…a bike or a car?!"

"I'd let you ride me all night long" I whispered seductively in her ear and smiled when she let out an involuntary whimper.

"Very…very funny, now help me get this," she gestured to my graffiti, "off of my arm!"

"But I like it" I whispered. I began kissing her neck, moving up to gently suck on her earlobe. I knew how it undid her when I kissed her neck, though she tried denying it.

"Derek…_unhh_…you have to…" I stopped before she could finish, having heard the shower shut off.

"Bye, babe!" I smiled, watching her try to compose herself. I pulled her after me as I quickly walked to the door. Kissing her chastely, vowing not to get too caught up in the kiss, I stepped back and gave her a signature smile before walking out the door. Then, I remembered something.

I ran back to her doorway, where she was still leaning and bent in to kiss her again. However, rather than kiss her, I went at her neck and nipped her lightly. Enough to leave a mark,- but a mark small enough to go unnoticed by her brother. After all, he'd have my ass if he knew.

She reached up to cover the bruise, and hissed, "Derek! I can't believe you did that!"

"Night, honey!" I chuckled as I sauntered down the stairs towards Mark's room.

M POV

A couple of hours later, I woke up to the sound of someone walking down the hallways towards my bedroom. Unsurprisingly, Derek popped his head in seconds later.

I feigned anger, and shot a glare in his direction.

"Oh if looks could kill!" He laughed and stepped over to my bed. He threw himself to the middle of my bed with his back against the headboard and pulled me onto his lap.

"You're lucky I'm not that mad about this anymore," I pouted.

"Oh yeah, I'd be in major trouble if you were!" he said. Sarcastic ass.

"Sarcastic ass…" I voiced my thoughts, emphasizing my words with a light slap to his chest.

He scrunched his nose briefly at my words and leaned in to kiss my nose.

"I thought you liked my ass…" he let his bottom lip slip out and looked to the ground.

"You know I do," I purred into his ear. "And I happen to like other parts of your anatomy too…but those will remain nameless."

I immediately felt his length harden against my thigh, so I bit his ear for good measure. It lengthened more and I grinned against his neck.

"Like that, baby?" I purred again. He did nothing but moan in response. He slid down the bed so that he was lying flat on his back, with me still sitting on top of him. I ran my hand back and forth slowly over his zipper, pressing every few second and his hips thrust in the air.

"Oh…God Mer. No…._unnnhhhh_…If you…" he gasped for air as I gently palmed his member. "Don't stop, I can't….I won't be able to _uughh_!" he began thrusting his hips again.

I slid off of him and lay at his side, resting my cheek on his toned chest. He continued to try and regain his control. He finally wrapped an arm around my waist and looked to the ceiling.

"Mer, honey, If you do something like that again, don't expect me to stop." He chuckled.

"I mean…If Mark weren't asleep right downstairs…God would I have turned over and-" he stopped talking and closed his eyes.

He finally re-opened them and turned over to kiss me.

"Stay here, at least until I fall asleep," I pleaded, desperate for more time with him.

"Okay," he murmured soothingly into my hair and rubbed my lower back slowly, lulling me to sleep.

D POV

The worst way I've ever been woken up was by Mark when we were eight. He threw cold water in my face. Once again, Mark was awakening me, but this time we were older. This time…he was pissed off.

He pulled me over Meredith and out of the bed, holding me up by the collar of my shirt. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear Meredith shouting at Mark to put me down, but I could only focus on the pure heat and anger radiating off of him. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he threw cuss words into the air like it was nothing.

"You stupid fucker! I'll castrate you!" were the last words I heard as my head cracked against the wall behind me.

_Hell hath no fury._

**So??? How'd you like it? Leave me love!!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Clench, Unclench, Repeat

**Here it is! Not late at all...O.O haha. Sorry about the timing, my obnoxious brother is being his normally annoying self and hogging the computer sooo....Okay!**

* * *

D POV

I flinched as my head made contact with the wall. I would have fought back if he just let up for a split second, long enough for things to clear up again. His teeth were gritted together in anger, his face red. As he held me up against the wall by my throat, Meredith screamed at him.

"Mark! Put him down _now_!" she shouted.

As he looked sideways towards her, his index finger and thumb dug into the sides of my neck, causing me to let out a quiet whimper. The noise caused Mark's attention to turn back to me, and he smirked. _Smug bastard. _

When he repeated the action, harder this time, I lost it. My right hand hook caught his jaw and he let go of my throat and grabbed his jaw.

I took this split second of time and dove at him, tackling him to the floor. Mark had always been the one to beat the ever living crap out of me; that was about to _change_.

M POV

I tried to get between Mark and Derek, but Derek beat me to it. He tackled Mark and hit him in the face; I could see a rapidly-forming bruise appearing. Derek sat up, no longer hitting Mark, and clenched his jaw.

"Now, can we talk like normal human beings or do you want to hit me again?" Derek shouted, out of breath.

Mark went with the second option, his fist connecting with the side of Derek's head. I stepped in then, jumping up and trying to push Derek off of Mark before one of them ended up unconscious.

"Meredith, back up! I've got this!" Derek didn't look away from Mark, though he spoke to me.

"No! Get off him, Derek! And if either one of you throw another punch, I won't forgive either of you." This got Derek's attention more than Mark's, and he stood up. Mark, slowly, followed suit.

"How can you be okay with this, Mer?" Mark asked, astounded. "He got in your bed! At night! He slept with you!" He went at Derek again and I jumped between them.

"It…It wasn't his fault! We were talking…and we fell asleep." It hurt to lie to Mark, but I didn't want Derek to get hurt. Derek had muscle…but not as much as Mark.

"Oh bull shit!" Mark growled. Fail. "He had his arms wrapped around you! And his face…his face in your…neck!" As he said it he glanced at my neck, looking sick when he saw the small bruise I tried to hide.

"Oh _hell _no! I swear to _God_ if that's a…" he gulped, unable to say the word and I looked away, ashamed of hurting my brother.

Derek readied himself for another fight and clenched his fists.

Mark, however did not plan on fighting, and slumped over, defeated.

"We're brothers, Shep…"

"I know."

"She should be like your sister!"

"She's not." Derek said with an air of defiance, and pulled me to him, my back against his chest. I couldn't help but be proud when Derek stared straight at Mark, refusing to look away or let go of me.

Mark looked angry, again, when he eyed Derek's arm wrapped protectively around my waist. If he wanted to hit Derek again, he didn't show it.

"Talk," he sighed, "we can talk about…whatever this is…with you two." He walked out of my bedroom and headed down the hall.

Derek and I both let out a loud whoosh of air and he let his head fall to rest on my own. He pressed several kisses to the top of my head before letting go of me and spinning me around to face him.

"This will work out, Meredith. We won't have to hide anything anymore and it'll be good." He didn't seem positive about it though. Even though Mark had agreed to talk with us, it didn't mean he couldn't say he didn't want us together.

I voiced my fears, "But what if he says he doesn't want us together?"

"Then we're back to hiding things. I won't leave you, Mer. I won't, not even for Mark."

I nodded and kissed his cheek before following him out of my room.

D POV

Mark stared down at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers quietly. I cleared my throat as I walked in with Meredith trailing a few feet behind me. We sat beside one another, pushing our seats closer together.

As Mark looked up at us, looking hurt and confused, I trailed my hand down to Meredith's knee and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Hands on the table, guys. I don't want to even picture that lovey dovey shit."

I glared at him before, reluctantly, bringing my hands up on the edge of the table.

"I don't like this. At all." Mark started.

"But we-" I interrupted.

"Shut up, Shep. Let me freaking talk!" I clenched my fingers around the edge of the table, but let him continue.

"One of you will hurt the other, and I'll be in the middle of it. I don't like it…but I don't think I can stop you if this is something you all are going to be serious about."

I bit my bottom lip to keep from grinning and I'm sure Meredith did the same.

When it seemed like Mark was finished, I leaned down and kissed Meredith gently.

"Agh! None of that crap around me. I said I don't like it." He got up quickly to leave and I laughed when Meredith blushed.

"Oh, and Shep?" He turned around in the doorframe. "If I hear anything…wrong…about my little sister come out of your mouth…I really will castrate you."

I instinctively brought my hand down to cover my jewels and gulped.

Mark smirked again before he walked down the stairs to turn on his X BOX and play.

"Should I go with him?" I asked Mer.

"If you want to…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"Can you believe it?" I sat back and looked to the ceiling.

"There is a God and apparently he likes you," she giggled.

"C'mon, woman. Let's go celebrate." I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively and she laughed again.

Even though Meredith and I hadn't done those types of…things…yet...didn't mean we didn't constantly imply it. I bent in to nip her neck again, and pulled her up out of her chair.

"Now, Derek. I think you really should go talk to Mark for a few minutes. What will he think if you start ditching him for the little sister?"

"You're right," I grumbled, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, with several backwards glances to Meredith for encouragement.

M POV

I went down the hall to my room once I heard the sounds of violent video games make their way from Mark's room. Guys.

I walked over to my iPod and pressed play, the music blaring through my stereo. I sang along and picked up my room for a while, opting to stay in my pajamas for a while longer.

After my room was spotless, I went to the bathroom to get rid of my morning breath, take a shower, and brush my hair out. I looked like Hell and winced when I realized that this was what Derek had awoken to. Yep, definitely time for the shower.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and clean and went to my room in search of jeans and a t-shirt.

I slipped on my indigo bra and smiled at the memory of Derek saying how much he liked it. After pulling on some matching boyshorts I turned around to find an open-mouthed Derek standing in my doorway.

* * *

**Leave me love!!! I hope you all liked that one. I know this story is almost all DPOV lately, but I feel like the more recent stuff is better told from his perspective.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Lady and the Tramp

**Whew I'm on a roll today! I happen to like this chapter because things are starting to get more...ahem...mature? Muahahaha!**

* * *

DPOV

I had no idea what I would find when I snuck into Meredith's room. I had planned on scaring her so I didn't announce my presence. I scanned the room for her and found her standing by an open drawer…wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Her stereo was on full blast and the words flowing from it couldn't have been more right.

_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow. _

I could help but stare open-mouthed at her scantily clad body. I felt my cock grow in the now-tight confines of my boxer shorts and flannel pajama pants.

My hand impulsively slid down to my hard member and rubbed it.

_God I'm sick._ I pulled my hand away quickly and almost moaned at the loss of contact.

Then…she turned around. I'm not sure what went through her mind when she saw me, but her face showed embarrassment. That is…it showed embarrassment before her eyes traveled down to my cock and saw it to be completely hard; now it only showed smugness and pride.

"See something you like, Der?" She teased, her voice lower than normal.

I could do nothing other than nod slowly and let out something like a grunt. She began to walk over to me, and I met her halfway. Normally, something as simple as this wouldn't have me hard-in-a-heartbeat, but since Meredith and I hadn't done the deed yet, I got stiff as the simplest things. This almost sent me overboard.

"Where's Mark?" she whispered in my ear.

"Dow…down stairs…he…I told him…hang out with you." I couldn't get the words out because of the way she gently palmed my erection.

"Good…"She whispered again and bit my ear gently. My eyes fluttered closed and she smiled against my shoulder.

My knees almost gave out when she began to slide her hands into my pajama pants, and she backed me up against a wall. I let my head fall back against the wall and groaned as she began stroking me.

I felt her finger the tender skin around my eye, where Mark had hit me and I flinched.

"Poor Derek," she murmured as she sucked on my neck and continued to pull on my cock. My hips thrust into her hand when I felt myself nearing my finish, and I tried to tell her.

"Mer…baby. So…_uhnnn_…close so close." I felt her breath on my ear again and knew she had been on her toes this entire time. I slumped down further to make talking to me easier on her, and let out a whoosh of air.

"Let go, Derek. _Come_ for me." Her last words undid me and I shot with an animalistic growl and several more thrusts of my hips.

I slid down the wall, breathing deeply and closed my eyes. I felt the wet spot on the front of my flannels and was slightly embarrassed to have done…that…in front of Meredith. I opened my eyes again when I felt her straddle my legs.

"God, Mer. You…where did you learn…" I trailed off, completely embarrassed at even asking something like that.

"Just…instincts…she answered, twelve shades of red.

"I-" I trailed off again when I realized she was still in only her panties and bra. I know I was staring, because of the way she blushed again and got up to retrieve some clothes.

MPOV

I couldn't believe I did that. The way I _talked_. I had never done anything like that and if felt…good. I dug through my closet and finally settled on some ripped jeans and a loose t-shirt.

I blushed for what felt like the twentieth time when I noticed the wet spot on the front of Derek's pajamas. How would he explain _that_ to Mark?

"Shower?" I questioned aloud.

"What about my pants?" he mumbled.

"I'll get you a pair of Mark's jeans and I can wash those later…" I answered.

"What about you?" He asked as he stood up.

"Me?" I wondered.

"Yeah…you did me a favor…I return it with utmost enthusiasm…" he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Oh!" I finally realized what he was asking. "I just…that was just for you…" I grimaced at the way it came out. I was rewarded with one of his famous grins and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Another time then…" his tone made a shiver run down my spine. "And I promise…you won't _ever_ forget it." He sauntered out of the room and I trailed behind him.

DPOV

As the hot water ran down my arms and chest, I thought back to the "favor" Mer had done for me. I groaned quietly at the thought of her hand tugging on me and I felt my member grow again.

_No Meredith to help me out this time. _I thought to myself as I began to take care of my problem on my own.

Meredith had slunk by Mark's room downstairs and snuck me a pair of his jeans that looked like a pair I happened to own. When Mark asked me why I had chosen to take a shower and change when I was supposedly hanging out with Meredith…well I'd come up with something.

* * *

MPOV

I was making dinner when Derek joined me. As he came into the kitchen behind me, he brushed my hair to the side and kissed the back of my neck.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured into my ear.

"Mm…hey." I smiled as I leaned my head back to touch my lips to his.

"What're you making?"

"Right now…cake. Dinner's already in the oven."

"You? Make dinner? I can't wait to try this." He laughed quietly and I glared at him, annoyed.

"I can cook!" I defended myself.

"Anyone can. The question is, can anyone cook _well_?"

"Shut up!" I elbowed him playfully and moved out of his arms to continue stirring my cake batter.

He followed me and wrapped his arms around me again.

"I want a taste." He said as he kissed my neck. He dipped one finger into the batter and brought it back between his lips.

"Mmmm. Delicious. Here, try." He repeated his earlier actions, this time bringing his finger to my own lips.

I brought my tongue out to lick his finger before pulling it completely into my mouth and sucking gently. I felt him begin to harden just the slightest bit at my ministrations and I let go of his finger.

"Horny teenager" I whispered as I brought a hand behind me to brush along his erection. He grunted quietly and backed away, sitting down at the table with a hand covering his crotch just as Mark came into the kitchen.

"Hey Mark, do you care if Mer rides to school with me tomorrow?" Derek broke the silence.

Mark was silent for a moment, staring at Derek as if contemplating his offer.

"I…guess. Just don't…do anything. I _will_ find out." Mark's eyes hardened with his last few words and Derek nodded.

I brought the spaghetti to the table and they both looked from it to me and back again.

"Don't worry, it's a jar of sauce and I didn't do anything but boil it…" I murmured. Derek was right; I couldn't cook well at all.

He chuckled to himself and threw me a smile before pulling me down into the seat next to him. Mark rolled his eyes and changed the subject to some lame video game that was coming out on his birthday. I asked Derek what it was, and he tried to explain it, but it failed miserably.

"Meredith, you need to eat too." Mark said as he put his plate into the almost-full dishwasher.

"Not really hungry," I answered.

"Haha, whatever. You're always hungry." He looked between Derek and I for a few seconds before adding, "He's seen you eat hamburgers, as in plural, at one sitting before, Mer."

"Oh that is _so_ not it!" I shouted as I stood up. Mark laughed and walked down the stairs.

"Derek! She eats like a starved person who's been given a feast!" he called up behind him and I blushed.

Derek chuckled himself and beckoned me to him. I drug myself over to him and dropped down on his lap.

"I don't eat like a hog…do I?" I questioned quietly.

"Not at all." He smiled and wrapped some spaghetti around his fork. He held it to my lips and I opened my mouth, pulling the noodles off the fork with my teeth.

Slowly we finished off the food from his plate, but no romantic spaghetti dinner is complete without reenacting the Lady and the Tramp, so of course he grabbed one last noodle and put it in both of our mouths.

We both laughed as we tried to eat the noodle without breaking it, and kissed when our lips touched.

"Well aren't you just a sad romantic?" I teased.

"Only when I'm with you, babe." He answered, kissing me a few more times.

He buried his face into my neck, and we sat, just like that, for who knows how long. Both our eyes closed, him placing gentle, open-mouthed kisses on my neck every few seconds.

Suddenly, he stood up and carried me in his arms, bridal style.

We lay on the couch for a while, watching television and kissing, until Mark joined the party and we sat up so we could avoid the awkwardness. Even when we had to separate ourselves, he still kept one arm wrapped around me. I realized something that night. When he stroked my back slowly and smiled whenever our eyes met, I felt something stronger than anything I've ever felt for him.

_I love Derek Shepherd._

* * *

**Press it press it press it!!! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEWWW!!!!**


	13. Help Me Out? this isn't a chapter!

**Okay, guys. I'm almsot done with yet another chapter. But I'm waiting to upload it so that my last three chapters can get some more reviews, hopefully! I just wanted to let everyone know that these last chapters have been unbetaed because of my excitement to be back. Anyways, I have a huge favor to ask of you all, especially those of you who write fics. I've never really written a lemon or smut chapter...and I think I need help to make it not suck...So anyone that's writte one pleaseeee email me at PredatorsFan22gmail[DOT]com! Thanks so much!**

**-- Mikayla**


End file.
